


On A Boat

by Fanie, jellymeat (surely_silly)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, M/M, Wait for it, i have no clue what to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanie/pseuds/Fanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/surely_silly/pseuds/jellymeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are on a boat.</p><p> </p><p>Don't ask why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sand EVERYWHERE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.... It's me.

It's hot. It's hot on this island.

 

There's only coconuts and crabs bent on snipping at their toes.

"What the hell?" says Dean, entire front covered in wet sand. "¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Where the hell am I?????????"

There is no response but there is a body next to him is faced down. He wonders if he killed this person. Uh oh. 

Dean starts to crawl next to the body. He spots a small brown branch next to the head of the body and decides to use it. He picks it up and starts to poke at the head.

No response.

He pokes harder.

NO RESPONSE.

Then SUDDENLY the head turns to him.

IT IS HIS BFF CAS!

"Dude what the heckie?" Dean asks Cas.

Cas looks at Dean [for like 2 minutes]. Dean looks at Cas questioningly. They look at each other (heart eyes motherfucker). Dean looks at Cas' blue blue eyes. Blue as the deep blue sea, blue as a slushy, blue as a gusher candy or blue as blue paint. Cas looks at Dean, he is looking at his freckles. Dean's freckles are really cute, and he has many freckles- a lot.

 Dean blinks, and scrunches his face up. "I'm not gay, Cas."

 Castiel: ???

"But Dean, you're not happy???" Cas asks Dean.

 Dean looks at Cas and Cas looks at Dean. 

"No man, I am happy" Dean tells Cas.

Dean is blushing while looking at Cas.

-

Sam is in his bed sleeping. His bed is nice and warm. But not his dream. 

Sam SUDDENLY WAKES UP.

"What the fuck" Sam says quietly. 

That was a really strange dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes the heckie up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's happening fam?

Sam wakes up and heads to the kitchen in the bunker. He smells coffee from were he stands. He loves coffee. Just like how he loves books, he is a book worm and worms wiggle. He keeps walking until his feet touch the cold tile floor of the kitchen.

When Sam walks in he spots Cas. Cas is holding a cup of coffee in his hands while slightly nodding off. He looks tired. Sam wonders why.

 _"What a dull and boring morning"_ Sam thinks, as he slowly walks to the coffee machine. 

SUDDENLY Dean runs into the kitchen with a knife.

"SAM WE GOT TO- oooooh coffee, I love me some coffee! Just like I love me some pie. Do we have any pie???????" Asks Dean.

"Uh" response Sam.

Cas is knocked out on the floor. Dean sees this and goes to see his  ~~lover~~ BFF.

"CAS WHAT IS WRONG??? ARE YOU OKAAAY?????" Dean asks while crying [like a man].

"D-dean. My lov- BFF. I must go to my people now....." Castiel replies- ALMOST DEAD.

"Wha- what do you mean????!!" Dean says panicked.

"I must leave now. I'll see you on the other side Dean." Cas says to Dean, while looking at his super granny smith apple green colored eyes.

"But Cas you. You are my love, you can't just leave me" Dean begs.

[DRAMATIC ZOOM ONTO CAS FACE]

"Bro that's freakin gay" Cas response while taking his last breath and DYING IN DEAN'S ARMS [RIP CAS]

[DRAMATIC ZOOM TO DEAN'S FACE]

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Dean yells into the void. (The void looks back in shock, its OTP just freakin died.)

Sam looks at the display on the floor . He wonders why he is alive. He turns around and sees that the calendar that have hung on the fridge is marked April 1st, 2020. Sam stares at Dean crying on the floor. Then he looks at Cas' [freaken ripped] body. He sees Cas has given him the thumbs up.

He wonders how he got stuck with these two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should do my English essay lol  
> -F


	3. do u ever feel like a

This story can only exist because of two things:

 

People, and neglectful consumerism.

 

Which is why on this fateful day, traveling on whirling gusts of wind, do two plastic bags meet.

 

One is food lion blue, and the other olive garden brown and green. It's fate, two star-crossed lovers finally coming together as if the beginning of a prophecy. Wind sends the first spinning down a highway and off a bridge, the second is left to slip free off a picnic table. 

They meet somewhat in the middle, dancing haphazardly into a dirty parking lot where a couple of cats watch them intently. A particularly hard gust of wind twists them together, and hark! the angels sing for they have a profound bond.

 

 

 

 

 

But, then it ends just as quick, the two cats from before pouncing in glee. The two bags are ripped apart, dragged into opposite directions by the claws of the cats. 

 

Forever apart.

 

End.


	4. 00110001 00100000 00110010 00100000 00110011 00100000 00110100 00100000 00110101 00100000 00110110 00100000 00110111 00100000 00111000 00100000 00111001 00100000 00110000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01101001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101

01010100 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010100 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 00110001 00100000 00110010 00100000 00110011 00100000 01000011 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001110 01010011 01010111 01000101 01010010 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000110 01010101 01000011 01001011 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010000 01001000 01001111 01001110 01000101

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001110 01010101 01001101 01000010 01000101 01010010 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100111 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000001 01000011 01001000 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000101 01001110 00100000 01000100 01001001 01010011 01000011 01001111 01001110 01001110 01000101 01000011 01010100 01000101 01000100

**Author's Note:**

> Mario.


End file.
